Increasingly, active organic molecules are used in electronic devices. These active organic molecules have electronic or electro-radiative properties including electroluminescence. Electronic devices that incorporate organic active materials may be used to convert electrical energy into radiation and may include a light-emitting diode, light-emitting diode display, or diode laser.
Two methods are commonly used to prepare organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) displays: vacuum deposition, and solution processing. (The latter includes all forms of applying the layers from a fluid, as a true solution or a suspension.) Vacuum deposition equipment typically has very high investment costs, and inferior material utilization (high operating costs), so solution processing is preferred, especially for large area displays.
Liquid processes for the deposition of organic active layers include any number of technologies for control of layer thickness on a substrate. Some of these technologies include self regulated methods to control thickness, including spin coating, rod coating, dip coating, roll coating, gravure coating or printing, lithographic or flexographic printing, screen coating or printing, etc. Other of these technologies seek to control deposition thickness using controlled deposition techniques including ink jet printing, spray coating, nozzle coating, slot die coating, curtain coating, bar or slide coating, etc.
Self regulated techniques present a number of drawbacks. Fluids used in coating OLED displays are often applied over surfaces with topography—electrodes, contact pads, thin film transistors, pixel wells formed from photoresists, cathode separator structures, etc. The uniformity of the wet layer deposited by a self regulated technique depends on the coating gap and resulting pressure distribution, so variations in the substrate topography result in undesirable variations in the wet coating thickness. Self regulated techniques generally accrue higher operating costs in that not all the fluid presented to the substrate is deposited. Some fluid is either recycled in the fluid bath (e.g., dip coating), or on the applicator (e.g., roll or gravure coating), or, it is wasted (e.g., spin coating). Solvent evaporates from the recycled fluid, requiring adjustment to maintain process stability. Wasting material, and recycling and adjusting material, add costs.
Controlled techniques can provide lower operating cost. However, in some cases, poor wetting of underlying organic layers may lead to thickness variations or even voids within the organic active layer. Inconsistent formation of organic active layers typically leads to poor device performance and poor yield in device fabricating processes.
There continues to be a need for improved processes for the solution deposition of organic active materials.